


Luci the Hero

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the parents are convinced Lucifer hates the youngest, the brothers themselves all know different. Luci proves this when he saves four-year-old Castiel from his first encounter with broken bones.</p><p>A human only world AU where Bobby and Ellen have five sons and a baby girl who isn't there yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luci the Hero

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers Studios.**

AU: **The Singer family consists of parents Bobby and Ellen Singer. Jo is not yet born but they have five sons. The eldest at 15 being Michael and Lucifer (born Helel), Balthzar at 13, Gabriel at 7, and Castiel at age 4.**

 

If there was one thing the 'morning star' hated, it was oddly enough mornings. If Lucifer had his way he would sleep clear until noon, but Micheal refused to let his fraternal twin have that luxury as he promptly plopped four-year-old Castiel on top of his stomach. Lucifer, contrary to popular belief of their father, did not actually like picking on the little boy that much. If anything he was constantly worried about the tiny child. Unlike most of their brothers, Castiel had the unhappy misfortune of being too curious for his own good and tended to get into all sorts of trouble that was too big for him. It was Balthazar's opinion that Castiel needed a leash after incident 'let's go hug the bears' (granted he also thought Gabriel needed one the moment they entered a candy isle at the market).

"Luci, come be pwince?" Castiel asked, holding up a lovely little flower crown of pale blue flowers so the 15-year-old could see it clearly. Lucifer felt his irritation catch in his throat when he looked into the wide blue eyes as the child's head tilted and sighed with a tired smile as he took the crown and placed it on his dirty blond hair and stood up taking the smaller boy with him in his arms.

"So, who is my nemesis Cassie?" Castiel scrunched his nose at the nickname, the child didn't like being called by their grandmother's name then pointed with a high-pitched giggle at Micheal who was wearing the black witches hat from their mother's Halloween costume. Lucifer simply snickered as he handed Castiel over to Micheal who carried him outside so their game could begin. Whenever Castiel was 'kidnapped', the tiny boy was put up on one of the tree branches and the villain and hero would duke it out in a choreagraphed swordfight with plastic swords or occasionally the baseball bats to keep the brunet entertained. They always made sure that Castiel was sitting so he was essentially hugging the trunk of the tree from the branch, almost like he was riding a pony.

"Evil fellon, return the stolen child of Thursday!" Lucifer began, already imagining the backstory for this game in his mind. The eveil sorceror (Micheal) had stolen the physical incarnation of Thursday from the Kingdom of Days and trapped him in his tower (the great tree in the backyard). Quickly, the choreagraphed battle began. Lucifer would swing and Micheal would gracelessly dodge, afterall grace was Lucifer's thing not his. Micheal would charge and Lucifer would make a show of taking a few 'hits' as the dutiful hero was won't to do before the turning of the tide. Then the moment came in the battle where Lucifer was to overpower the sorceror and he decided what way was better than to distract his foe than to steal a kiss. Charging forward he pinned his twin, kicked away his bat and kissed him full on the lips causing Micheal's brown eyes to widen almost comically as his face flushed crimson.

Castiel was laughing excitedly, little hands letting go of the tree and clapping as his little legs kicked in joy when suddenly the child felt a sinking feeling that robbed him of his joy. The only warning Lucifer got that something was wrong was a shrill scream as he noticed little Castiel slip side-ways heading towards the ground in the corner of his eye, quickly finishing the kiss he ran and threw himself on his back beneath the branch as a now crying Castiel landed safely on his torso in his extended arms. Lucifer gently tried to soothe the crying boy before yet another giggle bubbled up over the tears and a tiny kiss was placed on his nose.

"My hewo!"

From that day on, the twins always made sure that Gabriel sat in the tree with Castiel as the minion to whichever brother played the villain, and Lucifer decided he enjoyed kissing Michael VERY much. Gabriel's new job became 'preserve what innocence the baby has' and could almost always be seen covering the boy's eyes when Luci started 'playing' with Micheal.


End file.
